Too Late
by Jujuba L
Summary: Eu realmente sinto muito.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter, seus personagens e universos, não me pertence, mas a fic sim ;)

* * *

**Sorry Like An Angel**

James Potter encarava o velho professor firmemente, tentando a todo custo identificar a língua que falava. Definitivamente não era inglês, pensou.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu os dedos morenos de Sirius Black se fecharem em torno de algo que lembrava suspeitamente um tinteiro e, um instante depois, assistiu os cabelos loiros de Mary se colorirem misteriosamente de negro.

A menina olhou para trás assustada e Sirius perguntou inocentemente se estava bem, como se não fizesse a menor idéia de quem tivera a audácia de fazer aquilo. James balançou a cabeça e voltou a contemplar o quadro negro inexpressivamente. Já tinha avisado Sirius que jogar material escolar nos membros do sexo oposto não chamaria atenção. Não a do tipo que ele queria, pelo menos.

O moreno suspirou e sentiu os olhos vagarem sem autorização até a cascata de fios acobreados que pertencia a menina sentada a algumas cadeiras de distancia da sua.

**_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_**

A luz forte que entrava pela janela envolvia o vermelho dos fios da moça, proporcionando a James a sensação de estar vendo um ser sobrenatural que tinha fogo no lugar do cabelo. Como se sentisse os olhos avelã do garoto a encarando, Lily Evans se virou, já preparando a expressão de pena em que com certeza vestiria os olhos esmeralda.

James desviou os dele para a folha em branco a sua frente, se recusando terminantemente a vê-la sentir pena dele. Já era demais que ele tivesse simplesmente virado as costas e saído da sala comunal como uma criancinha depois de tomar uma bronca dos pais, ele não precisava da parte em que ela se sentia mal por ele e vinha pedir desculpas, para que James pudesse abandonar o que quer que estivesse fazendo e voltar como um cachorrinho atrás de biscoitos.

Sirius tinha razão: aquilo já tinha ido longe demais.

**_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a  
sound_**

Um novo pedaço de papel pousou sobre o que James estivera encarando e o garoto olhou para cima a tempo de ver Evans guardando a varinha no bolso. Suspirando, ele se voltou para o papel, prevendo uma desculpa qualquer da parte da moça.

_''Eu realmente sinto muito''_

Só isso? Nem uma palavra insinuando que Lily estava brava antes de brigarem, ou que estava com dor de cabeça, ou talvez que estivesse de TPM e que James ficara bravo porque era incapaz de entender o efeito que aquilo causava nas mulheres?**__**

Nem uma _única _palavra insinuando que não fora culpa dela?

James voltou a levantar os olhos, pasmo, mas Lily estava de costas para ele e não parecia pronta a se virar de novo.O garoto encarou a folha que possuía a caligrafia de Evans, se perguntando o que diabos deveria responder agora.

**_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait_**

Não podia escrever um simples _Tudo bem_, seria pedir para ser pisado de novo. Por outro lado, escrever que não aceitava suas desculpas seria desistir da afeição pela qual havia lutado por quase sete anos.

Quase tão inteligente quanto chegar a 30 centímetros da linha de chegada, se virar e correr na direção contrária.

O moreno batucou a pena no pergaminho, tentando desesperadamente localizar em seu vocabulario o conjunto de palavras que seriam adequadas para serem expressas naquela situação.

**_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
_****_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

James levantou os olhos e, por sorte, viu Lily olhando hesitante em sua direção antes dela desviar os olhos ao perceber que ele notara seu olhar. O garoto sentiu uma ponta de pena se espremer entre a magoa e a raiva que estavam instaladas em seu coração.

_Pena_. A raiva imediatamente a sufocou. James Potter não queria sentir pena de Lily Evans, pois sabia que Lily Evans estava errada em descontar seu temperamente explosivo em cima de James Potter, a qual o único crime foi cumprimentá-la.

Irritado, consigo mesmo e com a moça, James virou a ponta da pena em direção ao pergaminho e rabiscou sua resposta:

_''Eu não me importo'' _

Sem dar a si mesmo tempo para pensar, James levitou o pergaminho até a mesa de Lily e esperou. Viu seus ombros finos se contrairem de surpresa e logo depois seus olhos arregalados virados para ele, tentando entender sua resposta ríspida. James sustentou a dor e a surpresa na expressão de Lily por um ou dois segundos antes que seu próprio temperamento começasse a quebrar, dando lugar a culpa.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new _**

Por que fora tão grosseiro com ela? Lily tinha pedido desculpa, o que mais ele esperava que ela fizesse? James abaixou os olhos, envergonhado, e viu Lily retornar a sua posição anterior pelo canto das íris. O moreno apoiou a testa nas palmas, pensando em um jeito rápido e pouco doloroso de se matar agora.

Tinha arruinado tudo, era isso o que tinha feito. Lily nunca mais falaria com ele agora que tinha quebrado o frágil elo que mantinha a quase amizade dos dois.

Ouviu Sirius rir baixinho e virou os olhos na direção do amigo, só para vê-lo contando uma piada qualquer para a menina da tinta no cabelo. James revirou os olhos e sentiu os dedos se infiltrarem no couro cabeludo. Sirius tinha mais sucesso jogando um tinteiro na cabeça de uma menina do que James tendo uma conversa racional. Era o cúmulo.

**_I loved you with a fire red  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
I'm sorry like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

Para sua surpresa, o pergaminho de Evans voltou a tocar a madeira de sua mesa e James, tentando não parecer desesperado (não que importasse, já que Lily estava de costas), o desdobrou e passou os olhos pelas letras redondas e inclinadas da moça.

''_Não sei o que você quer que eu diga, James. Foi um erro e eu te pedi desculpas, se não é o suficiente não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer.''_

James mordeu o lábio. Não era um acabou-a-nossa-convivencia-pacifica... Ainda. Tentando concertar a cagada que tinha feito, Potter rabiscou algumas palavras rapidamente antes de levitar o papel de volta ao alcance dos olhos verdes de Lily.

_''É claro que é o suficiente, eu sinto muito. ''_**_  
_** James assistiu os músculos do pescoço de Evans torcerem até que sobrancelhas ruivas e franzidas de confusão entrassem em contato com suas íris castanhas. O moreno deu um meio sorriso tímido, esperando uma careta bastante irritada da ruiva, mas essa nunca veio.

Nenhuma veio, na verdade, o que era mais exasperante do que tudo: Lily apenas se virou para frente novamente, com a mesma expressão confusa. O garoto encaixou a unha do polegar entre os dentes e começou a roê-la nervosamente, mas entes que Lily pudesse enviar sua resposta o som do sinal atravessou as paredes, fazendo James pular de susto.

Lily dobrou cuidadosamente o pergaminho que estiveram usando e o enfiou entre seus livros antes de se levantar e lançar um olhar significativo para James, do tipo me-encontre-lá-fora-agora.

_Merda, _pensou James.

O garoto enfiou suas coisas na mochila de qualquer jeito e saiu rapidamente, se deparando com os cachos chamativos de Lily imediatamente. A menina estava encostada na parede do lado da porta e começou a andar assim que avistou James.

- Essa – anunciou ela, quando o garoto a alcançou – foi a conversa mais confusa que nós já tivemos.

- É, acho que sim – Sorriu James, feliz que ela não tivesse pulado em seu pescoço ainda. Ela parou de andar e se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Mas eu realmente sinto muito por, você sabe, antes.

- Está tudo bem – anunciou ele, oferecendo um sorriso hesitante à ruiva. Lily retribuiu o sorriso e entrelaçou os dedos na nuca de James, segurando sua cabeça no lugar para que pudesse beijar sua bochecha.

- Seja grosso comigo novamente, garoto, e vai sentir a minha ira em cima de você – Disse Lily sorrindo, ainda segurando a cabeça do moreno. James soltou uma risada nervosa, nunca tivera o corpo da ruiva tão perto do seu. Não por livre e espontânea vontade, pelo menos.

- Você é quem manda, garota. – Brincou, fazendo Lily rir. Ela o soltou e, juntos, andaram até o saguão para almoçar.

**_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...  
the ground_**

**_fim_**

* * *

**S**e gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode de xingar, eu deixo. 


End file.
